Steven Universe: Crystal High
by Ocean Gem
Summary: A new kid comes into school not knowing the history of that school. Steven then learns the history behind the school and why it was known for the largest clicks in the city.
1. Author's Notes

**Hey guys I'm going to be writing a new SU fanfic here and this is only the Authors notes for it and the first chapter will be here soon if I knew how to write chapters on here. If you don't like any of the ships listed below then please leave.**

 **ships:**

 **Amethyst x Peridot (maybe)**

 **Steven x Lapis (for sure)**

 **Jasper x Pearl (maybe)**

 **Ruby x Sapphire (for sure)**

 **No "Lapis x Peridot, Steven x Connie or Pearl x Amethyst" will be in the story. They are all friends and if you don't like then please go. But if your comfortable with these ships then you can stay. Fusions will be in the story to.**

 **If you know how to add chapters then please let me know. I'm not using the app and all I'm using is document manager.**


	2. Chapter 1

**No** **One's POV:**

It was a humid, Monday morning and all you can hear was the sound of bacon crackling on the stove and the sound of eggs being fried. Today was Steven's first day at a school called Crystal High, he was going to be a sophomore there.

He was kind of nervous yesterday because the only person he would know was that went to that Connie and his father mentioned something about his moms friends had daughters that went to that school too.

But ever since his mom passed away, those friends had stop talking to him. Even if it was years ago he sometimes would blame himself for the cause of her death. He soon woke up from his thoughts to the sound of his father telling him that he has school today.

 **Steven's POV**

I quickly shot up in bed, I pushed my long black and turned and looked at the time. I was going to be late on my first day of school. I groaned and got up from bed. I shuddered at the coldness of the wooden floor boards. I grab my backpack and head down stairs. I see my Dad, making food, it smells good.

The sound of bacon crackling on the stove made my stomach growl. I blush with embarrassment, he laughs. I grab a plate that had food on it and my father asks "me if I need a ride."

I politely declined and finish my plate.

"Well, then I should get going to work then." My father said.

I nodded my head open the door for my dad. After he left I closed the door behind him and I went to throw my plate away. I checked the stove time and went to go grab my backpack and leave. I locked the door and squinted my eyes in the bright light of dawn. I began to walk away from home, I looked back and saw a quiet looking house.

I smiled and continued to walk until my house was out of view. I could see other teenagers around my age walking to school. I was getting hot so placed my backpack down and took off my salmon colored jacket. I tied it around my waist and I saw someone standing in front of me holding my backpack for me. I saw a tanish like girl who looked around my age standing in front of me. She had short hair that was dyed blue. She wore a white tank top with a bluish like skirt.

She smiled at me, I could see that she was alone.

"Your new here, aren't you?" She asked me. I was internally screaming.

 _"She's cute!" I said to myself, "shut up Steven!" I said to myself._

"Yeah I'm new to this neighborhood and school that I'm going to" I said trying not to stutter.

"Oh what school are you going to?" She asked me as she handed me my backpack.

"I'm going to a school called Crystal High." I said looking at her beautiful bluish like eyes.

She gasped.

"Thats where I go." She said with a smile.

"By the way, whats your name?" She asked me.

"Oh my name?" I said pointing to myself. "It's Steven, Steven Universe." I said with a smile as we started to walk towards school.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

She turned towards me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"The name is Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." She said with a smile. I smiled back and shook her hand. She blushed and let go of my hand.

We continued walking until we got to the courtyard of the school building. I saw tons of other teens here which made me nervous.

I felt someone grab my hand, I gasped a little. I turned and saw Lapis, she giggled.

"No need to be nervous if your new here. Most of the people here don't tend to pick on the new kid." She said as she was looking down. I guessed that meant she was being bullied.

I smiled and hugged her. Even if we just met, she was nice and I can't believe someone would pick on her. I felt her hug me back.

"Steven!" I heard someone shout my name. I separated from Lapis and looked to see who called my name.

 **Well I'm going to end it here on a cliffhanger and I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I make short Chapters.**

 **ON WARD! *grabs sword and points it upward***

* * *

 **Steven's**

"Steven!" I heard someone shout my name. I separated from Lapis and looked to see who called my name.

"Connie!" I said as I ran towards her as I accidentally tripped Lapis in the process. I heard a thud behind me, I turn and see Lapis on the ground. I gasp.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I was helping her up.

"It's okay, it happens to me all the time." She said in a friendly voice. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned back towards Connie and her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Is she your friend?" Connie asked me.

"yeah" I said with a toothy smile. She smiled back.

"IYF your friend is a junior and I've never really seen a junior talk to a sophomore." Connie said with interest as she looked at Lapis.

"I mean I see some people in our grade talk to them but, they know them and are in they special group." Connie said fidgeting with her fingers and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh." I said.

"What kind of group are they?" I asked with interest.

"Well, the two biggest group this highschool has is "The Homworld Gems" and "The Crystal Gems" they add the word Gem at the end because all their names are related to a kind of rock or gem. Also the Homeworld group is a little more mean then the Crystal Gems. The group I would love to be apart of is the Crystal Gems." Connie said with a cheery tone.

I turn and look at Lapis.

"What are you in a group?" I asked her, she looked away.

"Yeah, I'm part of the Homeworld group." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, that's cool" I said trying to cheer her up. She smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

 **RINGGG!**

* * *

The bell rang.

"We should start to head towards our class." Connie said in a happy tone.

I didn't know my way around the school and I'd look like a weirdo if I didn't know my way.

"Steven, have you had a tour of the school?" Lapis asked me.

I snapped back into reality. "Oh! No I haven't" I said in a loud voice.

"Would you like a tour?" She said putting her hand on her elbow.

I smiled. "Yeah I would love a tour."

She smiled and nodded her head.

She grabbed my hand and we walked towards the school. I blushed.

I looked up and this school was about 3 stories high. She guides me through the crowd of high schoolers. I felt some people push me.

I see Sadie and Lars, they look at me. I see Sadie wave to me, I waved back. She elbowed Lars as he groans and then looks at me. I smiled as he nods his head. I looked back at Lapis who suddenly, disappeared into the crowd of teens. I felt people push me.

"Lapis?" I called her her name. I could hear people calling to me and asking me who I am.

I see Lapis being pushed against lockers. A couple of boys were holding her against the lockers, they start to laugh. I growl and walk over to them.

"Let her go." I said to them with a growl.

"Hey this newbie is looking for a fight." One of the kids said, the kids laughed and walked towards me slowly.

They let her fall to the ground, I growl a little but. They crowded around me. I see Lapis look up at me with a worried look. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded. I see some people looking at us, I felt sweat dripping down from my head. This is officially the worst first day of school ever.

"Alright knock it off. No need to pick on the new kid and plus shouldn't you be in your class right now." I hear a girl tell the boys.

"I-it's Garnet!" I hear one of the boys scream and run off. I see the girl give them a threatening look. The others run to their class. She smile and I smiled back.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded my head and turn to Lapis who was still on the floor. I stick my hand out to help her up. When got to her feet I see the girl who went by the name "Garnet" stick out her hand, I let go of Lapis and shake her hand. She was a dark skinned girl who wore shades. She had Afro like hair and looked like she worked out a lot.

"What's you name?" She asked me in a calm and chill voice.

"My names Steven, Steven Universe. I just moved here recently and this is my first day at this school. Also thanks for saving me." I said with a chuckle. She smiled.

She took her shades off and glared at Lapis. I saw Lapis glare back. I was confused, maybe they are in different groups.

"Well see you later" she said in a chilling tone. I waved bye. I see Lapis looking away with a shameful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed.

"Nothing" she said.

"How about I give you that tour I asked you about" she said.

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Well that's going to wrap it up for this chapter. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some Characters are introduced in here. I know it's now time to introduce them.**

* * *

 **Steven's POV**

"How about I give you that tour I asked you about" she said with a cheery tone.

I smiled and nodded.

She grabbed my hand and guided me to what looked like the cafeteria, I blush I didn't want her to let go of my hand.

"This is the school cafeteria, the freshmen eat first then sophomore and junior have lunch together. Seniors have lunch alone like the freshmen." She said as we walked into the introduced me to the lunch ladies.

"This is huge!" I said with excitement.

"Wait!" I said, she turned to me.

"What is it?" She said to me.

"Can sophomores and juniors sit together?" I asked her with curiosity.

She giggled and nodded as we continued.

I sighed, "Yes!" I said to myself.

She brought me to a huge library, I could see huge cases full of books and I see some computers. I didn't see the librarian, she must have been on break since Lapis said not many people come in here. I see Garnet over in one of the aisle she was looking for a book or something.

She turned and smiled at me, I waved. I turned back to Lapis who was already walking way from the library. "Hey! Wait up!" I said to her in a loud voice.

We stopped at the gym.

"The gym is the biggest building of the school. We also have lots of sports you can sign up for too. That's our coach for the sophomores and freshmen." She said as she pointed to the teacher.

I see some teenage girls who were wrestling and one punching a bag. (Jasper lol). I saw one girl who was sitting down and reading a book. She was small like Lapis, but I little bit smaller then her.

"PERIDOT!" The girl turned to see who was calling her names. The gym teacher was calling her because I guess it was her turn to go up there and wrestle. I felt Lapis grab my hand as we walked into the gym. We walked around as we stopped at the wrestling match. The gym teacher turned towards us.

"Hello there young man" he said in a deep voice.

"Are you giving him a tour?" He asked Lapis. She nodded her head. The gym teacher walked up to us. He was tall, taller then me. He stuck out his hand, I let go of Lapis' and shook his hand. The other students were looking at me. They all smiled and got back to there wrestling, I waved to them.

These must be the kids that aren't really in the special group. One of them was named Peridot, she looked grumpy like she didn't want to be next to these kids. The other teens moved away from her. I heard one of them shout.

"Go Ruby!" I see a girl with light blue dyed hair with bangs covering her eyes. She had long hair and had tan like skin.

"I got this Sapphire!" I heard the girl named "Ruby" shout back at her. I turned to see the gym teacher talking to Lapis about something. She turned towards me and smiled. The gym teacher went back to his class, and "Start!" He yelled at them. The girls went at each other back and forth.

Ruby won though.

"Steven" I heard someone call my name. I turn and look at Lapis who was motioning for me to follow her so she can show me the rest of the gym. We walk over towards the swimming pool and the tennis court.

"This is our tennis court. Sometime we will host games here for our PE classes" she points to the tennis courts, there was about two of them.

We walk outside to see the swimming pool and a track field. I see some kids running on the track field they start to slow down and wave at us. I wave back, I chuckle. We walk towards towards the swimming pool and sit down on a bench. Lapis starts to tell me about the swimming pool and the track teams. She starts to tell me about what time you have to wake up for them and what to bring. We get up after a while. This is only the first floor she said. We leave the gym and head towards the elevator.

"We are taking the elevator because the bell is about to ring and I don't want us to get caught in it."

I nodded my head. Th bell rang as we got into the elevator. We stood there in the awkward silence. Finally we reached the second floors we waited in the elevator so we wouldn't get caught in the mess of students who were going to their next class. Once the halls were cleared we got out and we walked around.

She explained to me that this is where you will have your English, Math and some clubs at. We walked into one of the classes we stood there at the door while the teach taught her class. I looked around the class, I could tell that this was English. The teacher noticed us and walked over to us. She was tall and had glasses she wore a blue jacket. She introduced her self. Her name was Miss. Zircon (Blue).

She said that she teaches Freshmen. She also teaches sophomores and juniors together. Right now she was teaching them about the way the court works. Once she was finished introducing herself she went back to teaching as we left. We started to walk over to our the next room which was math. I heard the teacher getting after her so Lapis just pushed me to the next class that was math. There were tons of hallways on the second floor I'm going to get confused if I just went straight to class. Luckily I met someone who could help me. We came to a class room I could see it was dark and the projector was on. The teacher was teaching her class about trigonometry.

We walked in and walked to the back of the class. I saw Connie reading something her papers. The class was in the process of checking there answers. We stood in the back very quietly. I think Lapis was going to introduce me to the teacher.

Once the class was over we up to the teacher. She introduced herself and told us what she teaches. She also has seniors in some of her junior classes, along with sophomores and freshmen. After we were done talking it was lunch. It was quiet in the halls since the juniors and sophomores were gone. We walked towards the elevator and we went down to the first floor. I saw some girls running to lunch. I grabbed my backpack and placed it in Lapis' locker while we go to lunch. We walk to the cafeteria it was loud in there. The students voices all mixed together. We walked to the line where the kids were standing to go get there lunch. They look at us with a strange look. I can tell Lapis pays no attention to them.

We were in the line and I saw Lapis scanning the room.

"Are you looking for a place to sit?" She nodded her head. I'm usually one of the last ones to get lunch and usually there aren't any open seats left for me.

I sighed. I hope we can get a seat. Once we got our lunch I saw two open seats. I ran towards them with my lunch in my hand. She walked over to me and sat down next to me. I looked at her and smiled.

She blushed and smiled back at me. Once lunch was over we went straight back to the tour. We walked around for a little bit.

Then we went to the back to the second floor. We went towards the drama and art room. We walked in on the drama club practicing for they're next performance. I a girl who looked familiar, her name was Pearl. She waved to me. I didn't know she went to this school. I waved back. The next place we went to was the art club. I saw the same girl who went by the name Peridot.

"What are they painting?" I asked Lapis, she shrugged. We walked out and went on to the third floor.

"This is the last floor of Crystal High. Here you will have your history, science, biology and some clubs."

I heard people laughing. We walked towards that class room. It was history. We stood at the door and watched him teach. It was Mr. Smiley, he taught history. We left and went to the science room. It was big there were some lab tables.

"This is were your science classes will take place. You will do a lot of labs." She said as we went to look at other rooms. The bell rang and the tour was over.

After that the day was over we went back down to the first floor. We went to Lapis' locker to get my backpack. After that we went to the office so I can go get my schedule for the year. She waited outside while I went to get it. The administrator asked me how my tour was, I guess they knew. I grab my schedule and head towards Lapis. We walk home together.


	5. Authors Notes

Sorry about not uploading a chapter for here. I have been busy on Wattpad and archive of our own. I hope you understand. I had a majo writers block for this story.

sorry y'all


	6. AN

Hey guys, I'm sorry for no chapters but thanks for helping me hit over 1k views on this. Im sorry for no chapters but I guess I can't use that as an excuse but yeah. I've been having a major writers block and I hope y'all understand. And I've been posting stories on Wattpad and if you want to find me my user on wattpad is The_Ocean_Gem

ps: I'm trying to write chapters but since school started I've hardly had the time to just sit and write and even on wattpad ive never had a chance to just write.

anyway see yall


End file.
